Implications
by animewatcher435
Summary: What's the best way to deal with someone you consider to be an enemy? Why not invite them over to a nice restaurant with some dinner on the side?


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongDisclaimer: TOG is owned by SIU and the Naver corporation, please support the offical release. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What usually transpired in a restaurant would be people getting to know each other over professionally cooked food, the majority would be unmarried couples./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Despite the chatter of those couples being the cause of the atmosphere in the restaurant, Khun Aguero Agnes doesn't seem to be part of that crowd. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Far off to the corner of the restaurant he sits at his own table, preoccupying himself with tapping the table as his mind wanders around in boredom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'How long is she going to make me wait until I' "Khun" the feminine voice nearly lifted his spirits up but it only took a millisecond more to recognise the hidden bitterness inside that very voice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Khun looked up and there she was. Rachel... His jaw tightened. Different emotions flutter up inside him; happiness, concern, anger, lust, sadness, what are those supposed to mean?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Why did you invite me here? Don't you know I can't stand being near you" Rachel grumbled, not happy with the situation she has placed herself in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Trust me, I wouldn't want to be in the same situation as you" Khun drew a short pained breath then continued "...As it stands, it would be best if we can come to a compromise to help each other defeat Zahard" Khun rationalised his explanation, more to himself then to her. He handed one of the menus which were on the table to her, however she snatched it out of his hands and hid herself behind the menu from his sight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Khun grimaced at the gesture like it had stabbed him much worse then any other stabs he had received in his long climb up the tower, however this meeting is too much important for him to make it a big deal. Lucky for him, he's used to burying the hurt deep down so that his enemies would never know. He read his own menu and chose for himself what meal he would like to have for tonight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A short time later after they had order their individual orders, there weren't no more convenient barriers for Rachel to obscure herself away from Khun's /"Just so we are clear, Baam isn't here or any of my allies, I'm all alone inside this restaurant" Khun let Rachel see his palms as an affirmation of trust. It may be futile, but its worth the open gesture./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel squinted her eyes, the distrust more glaringly obvious then ever. "Why would you put yourself into this situation when I could have people inside the restaurant overwhelm and kill you?" Rachel asked, tipping herself a glass of water./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Simple. I already have people outside the restaurant for that exact scenario. The majority of your supposed contacts would be delayed while I would easily defeat the closest near me and immobilising you in the process." Khun responded back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was a silence which the both of them felt there wasn't anything to say in the moment. Though they continue to stare at each other, looking for the slightest facial expression to use for their next exchange of dialogue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Anyway, now that we got the reason why we're here out of the way, I assume you don't agree with the proposed plan?" Khun asked, leaning on the table to give himself more of a visual vision to see how Rachel would react./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel leaned forward as well, causing Khun to lean back as well. No need to get caught in that death trap quite early on in a life or death meeting for himself and his teammates./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You expect me to agree to an absurd compromise when I know I'm most definitely on the top of your list to kill, preferably with your hands around my throat" Rachel gestured to her throat, which Khun couldn't resist looking at now until Rachel continued on saying, "not to mention Baam would get to be around me even if he would have to throw the entire tower into anarchy."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Furthermore, what do you hope to gain out of this? You're more then capable enough to need someone like me dragging you down, Rachel said, her tone of voice intentionally burying itself into Khun's gut./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Khun sighed internally as he felt the weight of Rachel's question. She's got a good point, though she could be a bit less of a bitch about it. "It's more or less why I choose to associate myself with people like Baam and Wangnan. They have the personalities and charisma to get people on their side who can accomplish specific things even I would had been overwhelmed with if it wasn't for them." Khun intentionally stopped for a second to gauge Rachel's contemplative look, she can be so cute when's she listening, "Imagine what kind of people you could attract, like m-, Yura for instance, the amount of people who would die for her could amount up to a personal small army for you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Give me a break!" Rachel sighed, leaning back into her seat. "For all the obnoxious things you had said, that's the most pretentious thing you have said yet. I'd prefer it if you were to come out and say, I need someone who can keep Baam under control, is that right Khun?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Well, whether Baam does is up to him, I'm here to negotiate for the diversion of some of the weight so that he won't have to take on the ten family heads by himself. Khun readjusted his seating position./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I suppose I can give you some credit for trying, but I don't think I can be of much help. If you want someone who can do that, you already have Wangnan. I can personally testify to that" Rachel said, before she gulped down the rest of the water to rehydrate her throat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hmm, even so, I'm sure you're intentionally downgrading yourself. I can put down my bloodlust on hold if it means helping Baam-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Like you just said, let him do whatever he wants, if he wants your help, he'll ask for it. We're done with that, let us enjoy the meal and I'll be on my way" Rachel said as she saw the waiter walking up with their food in hand./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alright, we can leave all the complicated stuff with Baam for the future, how about we talk more about us as a team" Khun said, as the waiter handed off the plates full of food on the table, making a distinct thud on the table./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Rachel reacted with alarm on her face. What does he mean by team?!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongA/N: Hey, I'm still alive! I just had some issues with technology as of late, but they should be resolved now that I got Premiere Pro on my desktop. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongWhy I made this oneshot was simply because one of the people I was talking to on Discord had written a miniature KhunxRachel story, it's fine as it is, but I wanted to see if I can write a better version, and what else to write it as but an awkward dinner date. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongI welcome criticism of course, this wasn't something I placed much thought into, I missed creative writing and I'm glad my ability to explore characters in a creative way hasn't gone away. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongAnyway, I haven't given up on TOG, I still have plans to explore the series further, I tend to be a bit of a perfectionist at times, so these one shots are a way for me to practise my creativity while I plan out the ideas that need to be spaced out in a longer story. /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strongI hope you enjoyed my short story, and that you'll be patient enough to see what I'll come up with next./strong/p 


End file.
